Hearts of Fire
by redrose2310
Summary: Dil's in love with the wrong person and finds himself getting in deeper and deeper trouble can he get himself out or will he need big brothers help // Slash// D/Oc for now see warning inside
1. Steve

I do not own Rugrats Nickelodeon does I think.  
  
Warning for this chapter: Slash, big hints of sex,  
  
Title of chapter: Intro  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Dil sighed as he walked in to the living room of his house Tommy, Phil and Chuckie were watching 'Girls Gone Wild III' in front of the TV.   
  
"I take it mom and dad are out" Dil said dryly. Tommy just nodded. The other two didn't look up from the screen.  
  
"Okay if mom wants to know where I am 'I'm at the park okay" Dil said and pulled on a jacket.   
  
"Okay Dilly where you really going" Tommy smirked as he said this.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to a friends house" Dil lied, he harried out of the front door and down the road.   
  
"Man Tommy you know I like your brother and all but that guy's weird" Phil said as he watch another big breasted chick flashing the cameras.  
  
"Yeah" Chuckie agreed with the younger boy.  
  
"I know" Tommy said sadly, Tommy was the All-American 15-year-old guy, Dil was well he was anything but.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Dil smiled as he neared the club he'd been sneaking out to the past few months. He was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt and the Jean jacket he'd pulled on before leaving the house along with a earring he'd slipped on as soon as he was out of sight of his house.  
  
The bouncer at the door knew Dil was only 14 but let him in any way. The club was jumping with noise and flashing strobe lights.   
  
Dil didn't go out to the dance floor or over to the bar though the bartender would sell him drinks, Dil headed for a door in the back marked 'employs only'. Dil stepped threw the door to find a plush office. He smiled as a pair of large warm arms circled his waist.   
  
"Hi, gorgeous" a strong male voice said, and kissed Dil's neck. Dil giggled.  
  
"Hey Steve" Dil said and turned in the arms to face a tall man with a handsome face. Steve reached his head down and started to kiss him deeply. Dil smiled into the kiss Steve was 27 and the owner of the club he and Dil had been secretly dating for 5 months now. 'A/N Yes I get that it's a way to big of age gap there but Dil's in love and it's clouding his judgment' Dil broke the kiss and grinned up at his boyfriend.  
  
"Summer brake started today so I'll be able to see you more now" he said, Steve beamed at him.  
  
"That's great! I was thinking maybe I could take you out some where other then the club and my place when you got out so how about tomorrow" Steve said, Dil nodded eagerly.  
  
"I'd love to go anywhere with you Love" he said and nuzzled his face against Steve's neck lovingly.  
  
The older man groaned and lifted Dil off the ground by his upper legs so Dil could wrap them around his waist witch he did.  
  
"Mmm, you know I could lock the door and nobody'd bother us for a while." Steve panted before ravishing Dil's neck with kisses, nibbles, licks and bits.  
  
"OOooohh," Dil moaned, "Sounds good"  
  
The older man laid Dil down on the black leather couch in the room and started to pulled off the boy's clothes in a heary.   
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{"""""""""""""""""""  
  
After a very passionate bout of sex Dil fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Steve sighed as he climbed off the couch and redressed he put a blanket from off the back of the couch over his sleeping lover and started on the paper worked he'd started before the young boy had come in.  
  
Steve sighed he knew he was in the wrong dating a boy in his early teens he knew he was taking advantage too, but he couldn't resist the boy he was beautiful with his soft white skin, his flaming red hair, his incessant blue eyes and his willingness to do what ever he thought would please Steve. He was Steve's perfect angle, and Steve had it to the point where all his employees knew not to say anything to Dil or anyone else or it was their job. Steve didn't want to go to jail or lose his little Dillon for the wrong person finding out.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come on in" Steve said not looking up from his paper work.  
  
"Mr. Markson we hired a new waitress." the nervous voice of the club manager Taylor Weston said.  
  
"Okay" he said still filling out the papers. When he didn't hear the door close he looked up at the other man who was gawking at his sleeping lover. He growled under his breath.  
  
"Is there anything else" he growled. Taylor shook his head still looking at the sleeping redhead.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh sorry um I'll be going then" Taylor murmured still looking at Dil as he stepped out of the room.  
  
After a while he heard Dil queik and looked up at his lover 'I use that term a lot sorry' who was now sitting up looking at the clock with a stricken look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Dil?" he asked,  
  
"It's 2am my folks are going to kill me!" he whined as he jumped off the couch and pulled on his clothes in a rush.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying the show why don't you just call them and say your staying the night at a friends and come over to my please to night. Dil nodded and stopped trying to put on the shirt he still had off and smiled at Steve.  
  
"If it's alright with you" he grinned at Steve who nodded, "Of course."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Hey I'll be up dating soon. 


	2. Bean

I do not own Rugrats nor do I condone M/B afairs.

Dil woke the next morning wrapped in warm arms and slightly sore.

Dil blushed he'd never stayed the night before at Steve's house before but so far it was nice so far, last night Steve had taken him to his bed and had been so sweet.

Dil turned to his lover and grinned at the other's fake snoring self.

"I know your awake" he whispered like it was a secret.

"No I'm not" Steve said smiling as he gave another fake snore.

Dil giggled and kissed his nose.

"Mm I like waking up like this." Steve said smiling at Dil who blushed.

"May I take a shower" He asked and Steve nodded yes.

Three hours later Steve dropped him off infront of his house on his way to work. Dil took his earring out and pocketed it before heading into his home.

When Dil got inside he found his brother and the other boys were camped out on the livingroom floor and his folks were in the kiten drinking coffee.

"Hey I'm home" Dil said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey sweety have fun at your friends" Didi asked Stu didn't even look up as it was only Dil or as he'd taken to calling him Didi's son. Dil blushed at his mom's question.

"Yeah" he said in a slight squeak and quickly went up to his room to change.

In the past 4 years Dil's room had changed as much as he had the UFO lamp was gone as were the posters and other UFO type things, the room was was kept clean and neat, the only things on the shelves were his school books and a picture of his brother and him when he was nine and they were still close. All his clothes were hung in his closet and his bed made on the surface the room screamed normal, neat and safe. Under the surface it hid his secrets under his mattress was a book on sex Steve had given him to as Steve put it help him learn, his dairy 'not that he calls it a dairy' was in his closet under his 4 pairs of shoes. And lastly behind the picture of him and Tommy as kids was four pictures Steve had taken and given to him he didn't like looking at them so he never took them out.

Dil changed into jeans and plain white t-shirt then wrote about his first time sleeping over at Steve's house in his dairy.

'Steve let me sleep over last night but I'm still sore after all we went four rounds. He's taking me out on a real date to night! He's so sweet. He told me last night he thinks I've put some wight on so I think I'll start a diet I don't want him to leave me.' Dil blushed in truth Steve had told him to go on a diet he offten got told things like that and how to dress. He did it too.

Later that night Steve took him to this park just outside of town he'd gotten a little drunk and Steve had taken under the stars before taking him home.

Over the next week Dil went on a crash diet and didn't eat only drinking water and working out in his room at night he'd go to Steve's or the club and get another form of exercise.

One week after the date Dil laid on his bed his stumic acking and begging for food he was scared but Steve was pleased with his body again and he didn't want to risk losing him the thought terrified him.

Tommy, Chuckie and Phil came into the house laughing hard they'd just come from gawking at girls at the mall and Tommy'd goten the phone number of a sexy blond who had a dirty rep at school.

"You are not calling her" Chuckie said still laughing.

"Oh yes I am Vicky De'Seto is sexy, puts out and only wants sex" Tommy said grinning. The other to started to talk about the "stories" the guys at school spred about her.

Dil heard his brother enter the house laughing and happy and started to cry how long had it been since he was happy? All the way back when he still thought the aliens were talking threw his lunch at school.

Dil looked over at the picture on the shelf it had been taken the week before they'd gone to camp and met 'Bean'. Dil sighed Tommy seemed to have just forgoten him the last few years since he'd found girls and gotten in the in crowd. Angelica was off in college so was Susie, Lil didn't like him never really did even more so now that she was crushing on Tommy, Kimi was buisy with Z and hadn't thought of Dil as a friend for years, Chuckie was dating Nicole and buisy with the soccer team with Tommy, Phil well Dil couldn't talk to him about anything even if he did have time for Dil, and his folks were uncomfortable around him now so he only had one person he could go to to ask for advince.

Dil got up and picked up the phone from his desk the only thing on it. And dialed a number he called a lot since camp Everwood.

It rang twice before"Hello"

"Hi Bean" Dil said feeling a smile come to his lips at his only friend's voice the two boys had stayed pen and phone pals even after that scarey but cool prank Bean had pulled with Tommy's tape.

"Dil? What's wrong" Bean asked at Dil's stranded voice.

"I think I'm in trouble" he whispered.

"Tell me" Bean asked, and Dil sighed as the country draw was alreally helping sooth his nerves.

"I've been seeing someone" he said unsure how his best friend was going to take the rest of the new.

"Oh are you and she have troubles then"

"No and yes and maybe" Dil was cunfusing himself.

"Dilly, just tell I'm your friend" Bean said and Dil nearly started to cry.

"I'm scared it's not a she it's a him and he's 27 Bean, I can't seem to do anything right for him I'm to fat, I'm to scared to do all things he wants and I'm always so sore from all the sex and I'm so hungry Bean" Dil said now sobbing.

"Dil eat an apple it won't make you any fatter but it's keep you from looking gross then take a nap and I'll talk to you soon okay." Bean said and hung up.

Dil sighed he should of called Bean sooner he disided and ran down stairs to get an apple.

In Everwood Bean swore and kicked the side of the phonebooth he used when Dil called.

"Something wrong" asked Chance.

"Yeah look I need to leave for a little bit I'll be back soon, to scare the kiddies for you" he said and headed for the door.


End file.
